


หนังสือ

by aweekbeforevalentine



Series: #AskMakeStoryChallenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ask Make Story Challenge, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ตาสีน้ำตาลทองของจอห์นนี่มันสวยจริง ๆ นะคะ...ข้อความในหนังสือที่แจฮยอนอ่านมาจากเรื่อง "ชายชื่ออูเว" ค่ะวันนี้ WayV ปล่อยคลิปเต้นเตนล์กับวินวินด้วย ดีมาก ๆ เลย ใครยังไม่ได้ดูรีบไปดูนะคะ ชั้นสูงจริง ๆ





	หนังสือ

** _"เรามักนึกถึงอะไรแปลก ๆ เวลาที่เราสูญเสียใครสักคนไป...”_ **

เสียงทุ้มของเขาดังแผ่วเบาอยู่ใกล้เตียงนอนหลังใหญ่ แจฮยอนไล่นิ้วไปตามตัวอักษรแต่ละบรรทัด ค่อย ๆ อ่านข้อความบนหน้ากระดาษนั้นช้า ๆ ชัดถ้อยชัดคำที่สุดเท่าที่ตนจะทำได้

_“....สิ่งละอันพันละน้อยต่าง ๆ รอยยิ้มของเธอ วิธีที่เธอพลิกตัวตอนนอนหลับ หรือแม้แต่เรื่องที่ต้องทาสีห้องใหม่ตามที่เธอขอ”_

พออ่านมาถึงตรงนี้ ก็มีเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบาดังขึ้นจากคนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง

แจฮยอนคั่นหน้าหนังสือด้วยที่คั่นหนังสือโลหะที่เขาเคยได้จากคนบนเตียง วางหนังสือเล่มหนาไว้บนโต๊ะหัวเตียงแล้วโน้มหน้าไปใกล้คนที่หลุดขำเขา

“ขำผมเหรอ พี่จอห์นนี่”

จอห์นนี่ส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ แจฮยอนไม่ได้สานต่อบทสนทนา ปล่อยให้ความเงียบทิ้งตัวลงในห้องอย่างเชื่องช้า ขณะที่ตนเองใช้เวลาสั้น ๆ พิจารณาแผ่นหลังกว้างที่พิงหัวเตียงอยู่ สองมือของจอห์นนี่ประสานอยู่บนผ้าห่มผืนหนาที่คลุมร่างกายช่วงล่างไว้ เขาคว้ามือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมากุม มันให้ความรู้สึกสากนิด ๆ เหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขาสัมผัส และทำให้เขา_คิดถึง_ด้วย

แจฮยอนยกมือข้างนั้นขึ้นนาบกับแก้มตัวเอง ให้ปลายนิ้วของชายตรงหน้าได้สัมผัสใบหน้าเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า ขณะที่แจฮยอนจดจ้องนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนอย่างหลงใหล

สีน้ำตาลทองที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงน้ำผึ้งหรืออำพัน

สีน้ำตาลทองที่สวยที่สุดในโลกของเขา

“ร้องไห้เหรอ”

จอห์นนี่ถาม มือไล้ผิวแก้มเขาเบา ๆ

“ไม่ได้ร้องสักหน่อย”

“แล้วที่เปียกนิ้วพี่อยู่นี่คืออะไร น้ำลายเธอหรือไง”

แจฮยอนพรูลมหายใจ หยิกหลังมืออีกคนเบา ๆ

“พูดออกมาได้”

“ก็เธอไม่ยอมรับเอง”

“ใครจะไปร้องไห้กัน”

“เธอนั่นแหละ แจฮยอน”

“…”

“ได้ยินเสียงเธออ่านหนังสือให้ฟังแบบนี้ทุกวันก็ดี แต่ถ้าได้อ่านเองก็คงดีกว่า”

“…”

“พี่อยากเห็นรอยยิ้มของเธอกับตาชัด ๆ อีกสักครั้งจริง ๆ นะ”

แจฮยอนวางมือตัวเองลงบนหลังมือของอีกคน กดจูบลงบนหลังมือนั้นซ้ำ ๆ

“ภาพผมยิ้มในหัวพี่มันจางไปหมดแล้วเหรอ”

“อืม ต้องฝันเอาแล้วล่ะ”

แม้จะยังพูดด้วยรอยยิ้มเช่นเคย แต่แจฮยอนยิ้มไม่ออกกับคำพูดนั้นเลย

“พี่ดีใจนะที่ไม่ได้เห็นน้ำตาของเธอกับตาตัวเองอีก”

“…”

“แต่แบบนั้นก็แปลว่าเวลาเธอมีความสุข พี่ก็จะไม่เห็นเหมือนกัน”

คนฟังเม้มปาก กลืนก้อนสะอื้นลงไป แล้วลุกจากเก้าอี้มานั่งข้างเตียง กอดอีกคนไว้แน่น

“ถึงพี่ไม่เห็น ผมก็จะทำให้พี่รู้สึกเอง”

“…”

“เวลาที่ผมมีความสุข ผมจะมาอ่านหนังสือให้พี่ฟังนะ”

“งั้นต้องอ่านทุกวันเลยนะ”

“อื้ม” แจฮยอนตอบเสียงอู้อี้ ฝังใบหน้าลงกับไหล่กว้างที่เป็นที่พึ่งพิงให้เขาเสมอ “ผมจะมาอ่านหนังสือให้พี่ฟังทุกวันเลย”

เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่จรดลงบนหน้าผาก และสัมผัสแผ่วเบาของมือที่ลูบผมเขาไปมา

ความสุขของเขาคือการได้อยู่กับจอห์นนี่

จนกว่านัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลทองนั่นจะกลับมาจดจ้องที่เขา

จนกว่าเขาจะได้ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขให้จอห์นนี่เห็นกับตาตัวเองอีกครั้ง

แจฮยอนจะตั้งใจอ่านหนังสือให้อีกฝ่ายฟังเสมอ...ตลอดไป

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ตาสีน้ำตาลทองของจอห์นนี่มันสวยจริง ๆ นะคะ...
> 
> ข้อความในหนังสือที่แจฮยอนอ่านมาจากเรื่อง "ชายชื่ออูเว" ค่ะ
> 
> วันนี้ WayV ปล่อยคลิปเต้นเตนล์กับวินวินด้วย ดีมาก ๆ เลย ใครยังไม่ได้ดูรีบไปดูนะคะ ชั้นสูงจริง ๆ


End file.
